


M^2, A Homestuck Friend Fiction

by wooden_duck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Not Serious, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooden_duck/pseuds/wooden_duck
Summary: Hello once again everyone here i am with some more comedy. This is a little piece my infamous friend and i wrote back in high school. It was intended to be about 2 friends of ours (who both coincidently shared the same first name) who we were teasing by saying they would make a good pairing. This was originally written on paper so I've mad some small effort to preserve the written comments by both of us at the end.





	M^2, A Homestuck Friend Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again everyone here i am with some more comedy. This is a little piece my infamous friend and i wrote back in high school. It was intended to be about 2 friends of ours (who both coincidently shared the same first name) who we were teasing by saying they would make a good pairing. This was originally written on paper so I've mad some small effort to preserve the written comments by both of us at the end.

Karkat was at his computer coding away as per usual. If he had to admit it to himself, he was a pretty shitty coder. However he could not admit how absolutely horrific he was to anyone, especially his best friend Sollux. It was a pride thing and Karkat could NOT let someone else have an upper hand anywhere.

“whacha working on there, KK”

Karkat’s pointy ears perked up the moment he heard the lispy, nasally voice behind him. He blushed. Shit. If it wasn’t Sollux himself.

“Nothing, fuckass. Just some coding.”

Sollux leaned over Karkat’s shoulder to glance at the computer screen. Karkat’s heart leapt, realising how close he and Sollux were in that moment. As much as he tried to hide it, Karkat was flushed for his best friend. His tentabulge wriggled and convulsed underneath the denim of his jeans, Karkat frantically crossed his legs in a weak attempt at hiding how turned on he was even being close to Sollux. Once again, it was the pride factor. If Sollux knew how Karkat felt he’d never let him live it down.

“You know, your code sucks.”

Karkat crossed his arms. Fuckass.

“No seriously, KK. This would never work. There are too many bugs in it.”

“Well then fix them, nook sniffer.” Karkat said through clenched teeth.

“Oh please. The only nook I want to sniff is yours.” Sollux remarked nonchalantly, barley even looking in Karkat’s way and keeping his gaze exclusively on the computer screen.

Suddenly Karkat decided to swallow his pride and do something rash, something he would never have decided to do before.

“Hey Sol, … can we talk serious for a sec?”

He was going to do it, he was really going to do it. What had caused this streak of letting down the tough-guy façade? Perhaps it was the fact that his tentabulge was practically screaming to be let out of his pants, perhaps…

“How would you feel about a good wanking spanking?”

Sollux wriggled his eyebrows, “Well alrighty then.”

Karkat’s pants suddenly dropped to the floor faster than a fighter jet. He definitely assumed this had to do with the other troll’s psychic powers but didn’t call him out on it.

Sollux began kissing Karkat along his collarbone. Karkat moaned loudly showing his pleasure. He purred with satisfaction. “Hit me again Sollux,” he groaned as Sollux’s pelvis thrust into his own.

“Oh you want it harder don’t you?”

Sollux began unbuckling his own pants and pulling them down, exposing a tentabulge of his own; yellow to complement Karkat’s red throbbing one. The two bulges intertwined and pushed against eachother, moving with minds of their own. Both trolls moaned sensuously. Karkat at this point was gripping Sollux’s arm for support. He was at orgasm.

Sollux was love.

Sollux was life.

Sollux’s tentabulge then slid into Karkat’s exposed nook. Genetic material spilled everywhere staining the floor in read and yellow thick liquid.

Suddenly, Sollux whispered in Karkat’s ear, “You’ve been a naught boy KK I’m going to have to punish you.”

A whip magically appeared in his hand.

“Giddy up horsie.” He said, striking Karkat’s bare behind and causing him to scream in anguish.

He whipped him again harder.

This was not fun anymore.

Karkat was bleeding, the red staining the floor was not just genetic material, it was blood…

A third whip was all it took up side the head.

Karkat was dead

Sex is not fun

#proasexual

#godI’mdisgustingwhyamIalive.


End file.
